


Tiny Cas

by MischiefsPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming In Pants, Curses, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mild Painplay, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Urethral Play, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsPrincess/pseuds/MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Cas has been cursed by a witch and shrunken down to the size of a bottle cap. Cas gets stuck in Dean's boxers and things get interesting.





	Tiny Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this wild, shrunken, smutty, kinky, adventure.

It was supposed to be a routine witch hunt, then again witch hunts never really were routine were they? The witch cast a spell on Cas and now the little angel was now the size of a bottle cap. It seemed there was no way to break the spell and Cas couldn’t leave his vessel. Castiel had grown tired of Dean’s constant Tinkerbell jokes, but this spell did have it’s perks. Cas realized he could slip under the crack in Dean’s door at night, and snuggle with his hunter. He knew it was an invasion of personal space, but it felt so good. One morning Cas overslept, he usually snuck out before Dean woke up. He woke up to Dean yawning and stretching. Cas knew if Dean saw him, he’d be upset, so he hid under his shirt. As Dean stood up, Cas gripped the hairs of his happy trail. Dean scratched at his stomach and Cas fell into his boxer shorts. Cas started to panic, he was pressed against Dean’s cock, nestled in his thick, dark pubic hair. Cas was thankful that he didn’t need to breathe, though he didn’t mind inhaling Dean’s musky, piney scent. Dean pulled on Jeans, which only made the space more confined. Dean started to walk down the hall, and Cas began to slip. Cas lost his grip on Dean’s hair and Cas slid down his length, catching himself on the tip. Dean rubbed his palm over his dick and resituated himself, which caused Cas to hold on tighter.  
“Ow.” Dean hissed and rubbed agan. Sam passed by and shot Dean an odd look.  
“When you’re done... screaming at your dick… it’s your turn to do laundry.” Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and went to the laundry room. While Dean was loading the machine his crotch bumped against the basket and Cas was bumped off. Cas saved himself from certain doom by grabbing at Dean’s slit. Dean groaned and his cock swelled. Cas was bewildered, how was this poking and prodding turning Dean on? Dean grabbed his dick through his Jeans, Cas was squished between Dean’s palm and his length. When Dean let go, Cas found a better foothold.  
“Sorry Dean.” Cas silently apologized, he was sure Dean wouldn’t appreciate footprints on the head of his dick. Cas noticed that Dean’s balls had become engorged as well, he was really excited. Dean hadn’t been with a woman in a while, nor had he gotten much alone time. Cas wasn’t all that interested in sex, but he was interested in making Dean feel good. Cas knew that the slit and the head was really sensitive, especially in Dean’s case, and he wanted Dean to find relief as soon as possible. Cas rolled up his sleeve and slid his arm into Dean’s slit, which was already slick with precum. Dean let out a moan and bit his lip. Dean suddenly thrust against the washing machine, it wasn’t hard enough to knock Cas off, but it did shock him and his arm slid in deeper. Cas gasped, the vibrations weren't just affecting Dean. Cas's ass and balls were directly pressed against the machine and he was hard within seconds. Dean rutted against the machine and Cas arm fucked him as fast as he could. Cas humped the underside of Dean’s cock as the vibrations jolted through him. Cas gently bit down on the head of Dean’s length as he came in his tan trousers. Dean threw his head back as he felt the sharp pinch and came, hard. Cas was shot off Dean’s cock by the jumbo, jet of jizz. Cas tumbled out of Dean’s jeans an landed in a basket of dirty clothes.  
“Humping the dryer like a fricken, unsatisfied house wife.” Dean huffed. “Cumming in my pants, like a teenager. What’s wrong with me?” He asked and slumped against the wall. Cas’s heart dropped, Dean thought there was something wrong with him, all because Cas had violated him. Cas wanted to apologize, but he couldn’t tell Dean what had happened, he would never forgive him. At that moment, Cas realized he was growing. There sat Cas, covered in cum, post orgasm, on a pile of dirty clothes.  
“Cas?...were you?… did you?...”  
“Yes, Dean I’m sorry. I fell into your boxers this morning, at first I was just trying to hold on, but then you got hard, and I wanted to make you feel good.” Cas explained, tears forming in his eyes. Tears and cum dripped down his cheeks as Dean walked over to him.  
“Hey, don’t cry. It’s ok buddy.” Dean grabbed a rag and wiped Cas’s face.  
“I invaded your personal space and your privacy, I violated you.” Cas sobbed.  
“Cas, I should be apologizing, I banged you against the dryer.” Dean chuckled.  
“You really shouldn’t mistreat your reproductive organ like that.” Cas sniffled,  
“Oh Cas that was nothing, I like a little pain, those pinches and pokes were like heaven.” Dean told him. Cas looked at him in horror and Dean’s face fell.  
“I know, it’s kinda weird and sick.” Dean anxiously rubbed at the back of his neck.  
“No, Dean it’s not. It’s what you like, I just don’t think you deserve any pain.” Cas explained. “You deserve gentle, loving touches.” Cas said and delicately caressed Dean’s crotch. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas softly.  
“You know, I actually liked seeing you covered in my cum.” Dean informed him and reached for Cas’s dick. Cas caught his hand and pulled away.  
“Dean… I like making you feel good, I like making you cum, and I’m ok with finishing myself off, but I’m not sure I’m interested in being touched that way.” Cas confessed and his face flushed, he hoped Dean wouldn’t be upset or think he was crazy.  
“Are you sure… it feels kind of wrong, me getting off and you not.” Dean said.  
“I’m perfectly fine with that Dean, as long as I get to make you happy.” Cas kissed Dean and smiled. Sam walked in with a laundry hamper and looked them over.  
“Cas is big again… and covered in… you know what… I don’t want to know.” Sam dropped his clothes and turned away. “Clean up when you’re done!” Sam shouted from down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if I maybe should have called Cas a Grey-asexual. I'm asexual and I feel similar to Cas about sex. let me know what you think and if you liked this fic.


End file.
